The present invention relates to forming layers on a substrate and more particularly to forming a dielectric layer using a hydrocarbon-containing material.
Semiconductor devices typically include metal layers that are insulated from each other by dielectric layers. It is desirable that these dielectric layers which are made of an insulative material have a relatively low dielectric constant. While such dielectric layers may be made of various materials, silicon dioxide is one material used, however it has a higher dielectric constant than is desired for forming advanced semiconductor devices. One material used to provide a low dielectric constant (Keff) is a carbon doped oxide (CDO). Typically, CDO films are formed using a vapor deposition process. It is desirable however, to obtain a dielectric layer having a lower Keff than possible using conventional vapor deposition processing and precursor materials.
Certain materials used as dielectric films may be instead formed using a spin-on process. While such spin-on materials may have a relatively low Keff, they typically have poor mechanical strength and may suffer from structural integrity problems during subsequent processing. Thus there is a need for a dielectric layer that has reliable mechanical strength for subsequent processing and a relatively low dielectric constant upon device completion.